Prompt 30: Purple Rose
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sonia and Grillby get into a little mischief. A bit steamy, but nothing graphic. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sonia.**

* * *

 **Prompt 30: Purple Rose  
(Grillby and Sonia; romantic pairing)**

Sonia quietly moved into the restaurant where her amazing boyfriend was cleaning up the counter, ready to close up in a bit. She locked the door behind her and walked up to Grillby, who had his back turned to her and was putting some of the glasses back in their proper places. Just as he finished, two arms came around him from behind, making him pause before he caught a whiff of familiar perfume and smiled, gently turning so that he could hold his girlfriend in his arms. "Hello, my lovely flame," he said to her.

"Hey yourself, fire boy," she said with a cheeky grin before her hands slid down his shirt-covered chest and around his back, gliding back up to his shoulders. "I got off work early today."

"So I see," he said, leaning his face down towards hers, prompting her to lean up so that they could kiss. Sonia then gently pulled away and smirked.

"You want more kisses from me, flame boy?" She asked, her cheeky grin in place.

Grillby playfully narrowed his eyes at her and held his arms in front of him, ready to grab her. "I will get more kisses from you, my beautiful flame," he said.

Giggling, the young woman took off with the fire monster chasing her as she quickly ran from the restaurant down the path to the forest behind it. Grillby, seeing that the restaurant was locked up for the day, nodded and locked up the back door before running down the path to catch up with his mischievous girlfriend.

Sonia entered the beautiful two-story house with a key that her boyfriend had given her and went inside, giggling again as she headed up for her room to hide there. But when she got to her room, she stopped in surprise.

On her pillow was a beautiful purple rose. She moved closer and picked it up, holding up to her nose and taking a sniff, smiling at the sweet smell it emitted. "I wonder where this came from?" She said to herself.

Two warm arms wrapped around her. "A beautiful purple rose for the most beautiful girl in the universe," came Grillby's warm voice from behind her and she smiled, leaning her head back to look up at him.

"How did you know purple roses were my favorite?" She asked.

"Your mother always sends you purple roses on your birthday," he said with a smile.

She grinned. "True," she said, breathing in the aroma of the rose again.

Grillby smiled and his hands moved to span Sonia's stomach and his fingers set to work wiggling into her tickle spot. Distracted, she began laughing and her knees buckled, but the fire monster had a good hold on her and held her upright as he continued tickling her. "I've got you, my lovely flame," he said with a chuckle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GRILLBY! HEEHEEHEEHEE!" She laughed out, unable to get free or struggle much as he began gently dragging her out of her room and down the hallway, still tickling her to keep her from fighting back and she laughed, not worried because her boyfriend was being very gentle and playful. Very few people saw Grillby's playful side because he took his work seriously, but for his girlfriend, he'd relax and mess around with her.

Now, Grillby reached his destination, which was his bedroom and gently pulled Sonia inside, his fingers still wiggling into her stomach and she continued laughing, her smile huge even as the fire monster gently pulled her upright in front of him and gently forced her to walk backwards a bit before her legs collided gently with the mattress of his bed and she fell back onto it with a laugh as he gently pinned her to the bed. She looked up at him and squirmed a little, but it was half-hearted as Grillby was being gentle and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

The fire monster leaned down and warm lips pressed against Sonia's mouth and she groaned in pleasure, her mouth opening to allow her boyfriend's warm tongue to enter and he groaned in pleasure, hovering over her as they continued French kissing. After a bit, Grillby gently broke the kiss to allow Sonia to breathe and she took a few deep breaths before seeing her boyfriend move down a little and his hands gently untucked her shirt from her jeans and he moved her shirt up to the bottom of her rib cage, gazing down at her stomach which his hands now spanned again, but he just rested his hands there and she smiled at him. "You've seen my stomach so many times and yet you still find it something to marvel at," she said.

Grillby smiled and picked up the purple rose that Sonia had set aside while they had been kissing. He now very gently ran the flower along her stomach, drawing shapeless patterns on it and tracing her belly button too. She would have laughed except he was using just the right pressure to where it didn't tickle, but felt like a massage. He then leaned down and gently kissed her stomach.

Sonia gave him a curious look as he hadn't done that before, but he only smiled and continued gently kissing her stomach, not missing one inch of exposed skin. "Grillby, what are you doing, silly?" She asked him, a smile on her face.

"Loving you," he answered as he continued the gentle kisses, bringing the purple rose up to her face and tracing her face with it. She closed her eyes and breathed in its aroma before Grillby moved back to where his face was level with hers and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss before her boyfriend wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and gently rolled so that she was laying on him. Sonia smiled at him and reached down, undoing his bowtie and unbuttoning his black vest and white shirt, pushing them aside so that she could marvel at his bare chest and six pack. Her hands gently ran over his exposed skin and he shuddered a little. "Mmm. Just like that, baby."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Purple's not my only favorite color," she said to him.

"Oh?" Grillby asked curiously. "What other color is your favorite?"

"I've got two of them," Sonia said before snuggling her face into his bare chest. "Yellow and orange."

The fire monster smiled at that. "I can tell," he said as she leaned up to kiss him, again running her hands over his bare chest while he moved his hands to slip under her shirt so that he could run his hands over her stomach and lower back, keeping his hands right there and making her smile as she moved her hands up to his shoulders and began massaging them, making him sigh in pleasure.

Sonia smiled lovingly at him. "Yes. Purple, orange, and yellow are my absolute favorite colors," she said. "Purple for roses and orange and yellow for the handsome fire monster that stole my heart two years ago."

Grillby held her close and smiled. "And you're just as beautiful today as you were that day," he said.

The two kissed again, the purple rose laying beside them as its aroma made their love for each other deepen as they continued kissing each other lovingly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
